


Even Ghosts Still Have Ties

by animenutcase



Series: The Misadventures of the Family Known As The Shepherds [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yen’fay first learned that the timeline he’d arrived in was one where his sister survived, he’d been relieved, even if he had no intention of becoming close to her.</p><p>When he learned that his sister had gotten married to the Ylissean League’s tactician, he had been surprised, but understood that Say’ri was in good hands. He felt no need to allow himself to become close to her.</p><p>Unfortunately, a girl who called herself his niece had different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Ghosts Still Have Ties

Yen’fay hadn’t thought much of it when a girl walked up to him and introduced herself as Robin’s daughter. He hadn’t thought that Robin was very old (certainly not old enough to have a daughter that was Morgan’s age), but perhaps Robin was older than he looked and Morgan was a child from a previous marriage.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to introduce myself sooner.” Morgan said sheepishly. “You’re actually really good at slipping away without anyone seeing you!”  
“Hm.”  
“But since you’re my uncle and all, I thought it was important that I introduce myself!”

Yen’fay nearly dropped his sword in shock. He recovered quickly enough, but it was clear that Morgan had seen him.

“Are you… alright?” She gave him a concerned look.  
“I am fine.” He replied as he eyed the girl cautiously.

It was true that he had seen the girl speaking to both Robin and Say’ri frequently, but while he often observed his sister, he never eavesdropped on any of her conversations. Looking closely, it was clear that the girl had inherited her mother’s hair color. There was a sword at her side that looked like it came from Chon’sin. Indeed, it was very clear that she was Say’ri’s daughter.

The question was, how did this girl exist?

The only way she could be Say’ri’s daughter would be if she, too, had come from the future. But how was that possible? In the future he had come from, Say’ri had died long before she could possibly have even met Robin, let alone bore a child. The Ylissean prince’s daughter confirmed it.

“I… I know it might seem hard to believe, but I’m pretty sure I’m your niece!” The girl’s demeanor, which had been bubbly and curious just a moment before, now seemed hesitant and confused. “I can’t remember my mother, but I know who my father is!”  
“At ease, child.” Yen’fay held up a hand to stop the girl’s babbling. “I believe you.”  
“Oh, good.” Morgan relaxed. “I was worried that you wouldn’t believe me.”

Her eyes lit up.

“But now we can talk about the future!” She said excitedly. “You came from the future too, right? Maybe you can help me get my memories back?”  
“I cannot.” Yen’fay spoke curtly. “In the future from whence I came, I made a choice that resulted in my sister’s death before she met your father. I am not your uncle. I cannot help you.”

He swiftly turned and left the confused girl.

As he left the barracks a few days later, he bumped into Morgan, who seemed to have been waiting for him.

“I asked Mother about the future you came from, and she said that I probably came from a different future than you did.

That would certainly explain it, Yen’fay mused to himself.

“But then I got thinking: just because we came from different timelines doesn’t mean we’re not family!” Morgan continued. “Mother says that she often tries to talk to you, but you avoid her!”  
“That is because I am not her brother. I am a coward who allowed his own sister to die.” Yen’fay calmly explained. “I have forfeited any right to call myself her brother.”  
“You seem to be able to talk to Father just fine.” Morgan pouted.  
“Your father is… a special case. It does not matter if I manage to slip into the shadows. He always manages to find me. It is easier to avoid your mother, since I am able to predict what she’ll do.”  
“But that just makes avoiding her all the more silly!” Morgan shook her head. “It means that even if you made a different decision than the Uncle Yen’fay of this timeline, you and Mother still have the same memories right up until that point!”

Morgan crossed her arms and gave Yen’fay a pleading look.

“I understand that Mother can’t replace the sister you lost, and you can’t replace the brother she lost, but isn’t the fact that you were able to meet a sign that you can start over?”  
“As I have stated before, this is not merely a case of a brother losing his sister, then jumping to a timeline where he died in her place.” Yen’fay said firmly. “I allowed my sister to die, while the Yen‘fay of this timeline was strong enough to make the sacrifice necessary to protect his. I do not have the _right_ to “start over”, as you say.”

Morgan followed him to the battlefield, but he ignored all of her protests. 

Although Yen’fay had decided not to become close to Say’ri and simply protect her from the shadows, he found it too hard to avoid Morgan. The girl _had_ mentioned wanting to be a tactician like her father. Clearly she had picked up a thing or two from him. 

There were hints of her mother in her, however. Morgan showed she was quite good at meditating when she wasn’t talking a mile a minute, and Yen’fay found that she could be a pleasant conversational partner when she was calm. He would indulge some of her questions about his and Say’ri’s homeland when she was well-behaved. Any and all questions regarding the state of their “family” went ignored, though Yen’fay knew in his heart that he could not avoid the subject forever.

It was during the preparation for a mission in the Outrealms that Morgan finally cornered him.

“You should talk to Mother during this mission.” was the first thing out of her mouth.  
“And why, pray tell, should I do that?” Yen’fay sighed.  
“Mother told me about the time you went to a hot springs with your parents when she was little.” Morgan explained with a grin on her face. “Surely you remember the same thing?”  
“Aye, that I do.” Yen’fay nodded. “I still do not understand why that means I should speak with her.”  
“Because that’s something you both have in common!” Morgan’s grin faded and she groaned in frustration. “It’s a memory that you both share!”

Before Yen’fay could reply, Morgan moved closer and pushed her face close to his.

“The only thing that separates you from the Uncle Yen’fay of this timeline is a single decision!” She declared. “Mother said that she’s proud of what you did, and she’s sure that the version of her that died was proud of you, too!”  
“Even if that were the case, I still-”  
“Don’t keep making excuses!” Morgan exclaimed. “You’ve been looking after Mother from the shadows, but you can’t see how lonely she is!?”  
“…What?”

Morgan gave a frustrated sigh as she moved back.

“Why do you think she keeps trying to talk to you? She misses her brother!”  
“Does she not have you and your father?”  
“Father isn’t her brother and neither am I.” Morgan crossed her arms and frowned at him. “I’m jealous of you, actually.”  
“Is that so?”  
“I’ve only managed to get a very small memory of my mother back, but even if I got all of them back right now, it wouldn’t change the fact that I can’t really share them with Mother, since she hasn’t experienced them yet.”

Morgan glared at Yen’fay.

“Meanwhile, you’ve got several years worth of memories that you share with Mother, and you’re going out of your way to avoid her! I understand that you feel guilty and want to protect her, but you’re just hurting her in a different way!”

“I… I apologize.” Yen’fay said quietly as Morgan was about to storm off.  
“What?”  
“For all my talk of watching over Say’ri, I was unaware that my distance might upset her more than I thought it would.”  
“So you knew she wouldn’t like you avoiding her.” Morgan scowled at him as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
“And again, I have my reasons.” Yen’fay said sternly. “Still, perhaps you have a point that never exchanging words might be causing her unnecessary pain.”  
“You’re hurting yourself, too, you know.” Morgan sniffed. “You always ask about her when I meditate with you, when you could just ask her yourself.”

Yen’fay said nothing and Morgan sighed.

“One conversation. That’s all I’m asking!”  
“I will… Ask about her condition at some point today.”  
“Yes!” Morgan grinned and rushed to give him a hug. “Thank you, Uncle Yen’fay! I’m sure Mother will be happy, too!”

As the girl bounded out to speak with the dragonkin’s daughter, Yen’fay sighed. The past several weeks had worn him down and he’d begun to fall into a habit where it was hard to say no to the girl. He hoped that he wouldn’t spoil the girl when this timeline’s version of her was born.

He did a mental double take.

There was no need to worry that he would spoil this timeline’s Morgan because the war was likely to end before she would be born and when it did, he would take his leave from the army and his not-sister’s life.

Yes, that was the plan.

Yen’fay walked into the bathing area where the merchant was explaining what was going on. When the battle started, he spotted Say’ri, who appeared to be staring at one of the baths. He glanced around to see Morgan chatting animatedly with one of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights, though he could tell that she was watching him out of the corner of her eye.

He let out a sigh and stepped toward Say’ri. It was too late to back out now.

Oh, who was he kidding, he was stuck the moment he agreed.


End file.
